FNAF - Chompetition
by Thanatos's Scribe
Summary: When a teenager gets a job as a night gaurd at a nearby restaurant, he thinks that it won't be that hard of a job. However, he soon discovers that it's anything but that as he's eventually caught in the middle of a war between two companies. Beta-ed by DeltaV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FnaF or any of their characters, I've only got the OCs to claim as my own.**

Mitch pulled into the parking lot and parked his Ford F-150 next to the sign proclaiming: _Closing Sale! All Pizzas 40% Off! _Stepping out of the car, he walked over to the entrance of the pizzeria and entered. Almost immediately, he could smell the scent of stale pizza and sweat permeate from the facility, and could hear children scream and laugh in the dining area. _God, am I glad that I'm not going to be here during the day. _Mitch thought as he walked over to the secretary sitting at the desk."Excuse me, sir, but unless you're have an appointment or are here for a party, I'm afraid you'll have to leave," The secretary said to Mitch.

"Actually, I'm here to apply for the night guard position. I believe that I have an appointment at 2:30, name listed being 'Mitch Gyro'," Mitch explained to her, and her expression changed from being snide to surprise and a bit of... sympathy?, and she checked her schedule to confirm this.

"Ah, yes, here you are: Mitch Gyro, meeting with Mr. Fazbear for a job interview at 2:30." She said aloud, then stood up and moved out from behind her desk. "If you'll give me a few minutes, sir, I'll let Mr. Fazbear know you're here." She said, and exited the room.

After the secretary had left, Mitch gripped his right wrist and wriggled his right hand, feeling the insides of the wrist move around. Admittedly, he had some doubts of coming to this place, which were mainly caused by the rumors of the infamous 'Bite of '87' and the unsolved child murders a few years afterwards despite not being born yet. However, he needed the money to help fund his... _personal_... projects, and the work cred would certainly help in the long run. Looking up from his wrist, Mitch peered into the main room, and spotted the main attractions of the restaurant, Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the chicken-or was it a duck?- singing one of their songs to the enraptured children. Since he had been a child, he had always been interested in how things work, both in programming and in structure. This had led to an admiration of robotics, especially with animatronics.

"Sir? Mr. Fazbear is ready to meet with you in his office."

Mitch was drawn out of his musings as the secretary spoke, and smiled slightly at her words. "Thanks for letting me know," He said to her, and walked towards the manager's office, located at the back of the building. Upon reaching the office, he stopped in front of the door and stared at it for a few seconds before knocking.

"Mr. Gyro, please come in," A baritone, yet slightly cracked voice said with a jovial tone, and Mitch pushed the door inwards as he entered. The manager was a portly man, his blue eyes partly hidden beneath his brown, thinning hair. Upon Mike's entrance, the manager grinned a bit more.

"Please, Mr. Gyro, take a seat," the portly man said as he gestured to the chair in front of the desk, and Mitch sat down in the offered seat.

"Mr. Gyro, I'm going to being blunt with you.," Mr. Fazbear said as he poured himself a cup of water, "With our... less than exuberant reputation and a decrease in customers, we're currently having difficulties getting revenue. Because of this, we will not be able to pay you as much other businesses do. Is that understood?"

"I understand this entirely, sir," Mitch answered. To be honest, he had been expecting a reduced pay in the first place, considering that he was not a legal adult yet. The portly manager examined him crucially for a few seconds, then finally grinned in approval.

"If that's the case, you're hired!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed. Mitch was surprised at this, to say the least. That's it? No interview? No resume needed? _Well, beggars can't be choosers_, he thought as he shook hands with the manager to seal the contract, then lifted himself out of his chair "Your shift starts at 12:00, Mr. Gyro. However, I'd recommend being there least a half-hour earlier so I can show you the ropes," The manager told him, and Mitch nodded to show he understood before exiting the room.

As Mitch walked out of the office and towards the exit, he couldn't help but take another look at the animatronics on-stage, and involuntarily shivered as both Chica and Bonnie turned to look at him, their animatronic eyes staring menacingly at him. A chill seemingly now settled on his back, he hastened his exit from the place. _Well, this is going to be an interesting job_, he thought to himself as he briskly walked over to his truck.

If only he knew how right that statement would be.


End file.
